My Final Cry
by Destiny and Fate united
Summary: Tatters remain, my existance her sole pain...Naruto is caught in between. Sasuke has charmed her and his hurt is her rejection. Naruto leaves and returns, but is there more to know than beneath the surface of his pain? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**My Final Cry**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and make not attempt to profit from the Naruto series. All characters and stories are copyright of their respective owners.

**NOTE: **Cleaned up a touch for those who asked for it.

**MFC****: **this is just the page break.

**MFC**

Watching as though upon a wishing star, he sat down, his eyes scarcely believing what stood in front of him. Tall, slender, with almost wavy pink hair that touched the tips of her hips, Sakura stood before him, her face enraged, yet softer than feathers, the glare from her eyes shrouding him in a darkness he had come to know too well. Years spent alone, hiding from the ridicule and the torment had served him well with his current situation. Relaxed, but still annoyed at her, he watched on numbly, not hearing a word she had said, but instead watching her lips move. She was angry with him once again. What for was another story.

"Sakura, I-"

"Before you even say it, how dare you compare yourself to him? He could not help his problems; in fact he is more of a man than you could ever be Naruto," she spat, the familiar drops of saliva splattering against his weary face. She could be such a pain.

"Tough talk coming from the one he left," he muttered, looking away at the far more interesting wall decoration he was given by Kakashi last Christmas. He was right; it did look good in the evening light. Muffled sounds and a smack across his cheek made him wince slightly. This was fairly standard by even his own assumptions of his relationship with Sakura. But what he wasn't ready for was the returning look.

Crystal tears streaked her face, the cascading motion sending waves of regret through his body as his hands moved of their own accord. "I'm sorry," he heard himself mutter as Sakura turned around. Without a word, he watched as she ran, slamming the door behind her with such force the wall shook. Sakura was running, and with it, was Naruto's future.

**MFC**

Time flew past, but the hour on his clock would not change. Already on his bed and starring at the bleak ceiling, Naruto tried to forget, tried to feel angry, wanted to apologise and most of all wanted to say sorry. But he could not do any of those. The thought etched in his mind; Sasuke had done this to everyone he had known and it was his fault. He rolled over as the night breeze blew in, shivering the young boy's body furiously. Damn girl. She had only ever hated him and for what? Even he wasn't sure. She would not forgive him for something, but that was the problem.

And what had he done? Loved her in return. It was sad and pathetic at times, but he could not understand it, so he continued with it. The only times he had been alone long enough not be killed was the last time Sasuke had talked with him. Before he had left forever. He didn't want to miss him; he missed his rival and more begrudgingly, the only person he had ever felt close to calling his brother. He was always pushing Naruto, and he pushed him back. They provided the essence to always strive further, go beyond the normal and deliver possibilities and powers that only the most stoned person could ever hope to see.

In that life they shared laid Sasuke's problem. He was beyond help. Already tormented by his parents' death, and now his vengeful vendetta against his own brother, Naruto had tried to limit his influence, but Sasuke was going to leave regardless of who stood in his way. Kakashi had begrudgingly understood, as had Naruto. But Sakura...he doubted whether she would ever forgive him, but he suspected she would. She loved him. Those words stung Naruto; that horrible truth had blinded him completely from the world around him. He would not accept it, but now, for some cold reason, he was going to have to.

Sitting up, he threw back the cover, resting his feet on the ground as his brain exerted its power. He was tired of the running, tired of the hiding. He was going. He would need one more day, but after that, no one would be able to stop him from what must be done. Not even that pink haired mistress he craved more than anything in the world.

**MFC**

Holding herself tightly Sakura cried, cold running water from the shower head doing nothing for her current situation. Sitting in the shower, she had burst into the room, running straight for the bathroom before jumping in. She had never in all her life expected him to react like that; his touch almost repulsed her. But she could not help it; she didn't want anyone else's touch. However, even now she was beginning to understand the problem. He would not be returning. Sasuke had told her, whispered it so delicately into her ears she did not want to believe him. He had turned his back on the village, on his own team and on her. He had never spoken of liking her, but she desperately hoped he did. She could not stand being far from him; if she knew where he was, she would be by his side.

_Why?_ She understood his lust for vengeance; everyone did. But she had never thought she would witness his cruelty. Perhaps it was for the better; but in her heart she knew there was no returning from this state of empty living. Naruto had supported her, but she could never bring herself to care for him in that way. He was something else; a pure spirit, a guiding angel who she never wanted. Heaving air into her lungs, she tried to move, but as if paralysed she remained rooted to the spot, her arms and legs nothing more than supports that held her in place. She wanted to change everything.

She wanted to fade away, fade into the night, into the nothingness abyss her heart wanted more than ever. Nothing made sense anymore. Looking down at her arm, the cuts from last night shone bright red as she heaved another breath into her system. She wailed in pain. It had to end; the horror of this nightmare had to eventuate to nothing in the end. Every night he stood in front of her, taunted her and tormented her sleep. Nothing she tried made him leave; staying awake only led to the inevitable image of his face, so cold and so lonely. Slowly she stood, regaining some balance from her current form. Drying herself, she looked at the clock in the room. Cursing herself, she went out into the kitchen.

Four hours. Four lousy hours were wasted because of her inability to address what her heart already knew to be true; Sasuke was gone. She had never wanted to admit it, in the vain hope he was going to walk through that door, show off his icy cold persona and set her world right again. How she dreamt of the days where she would follow after the duo, always hitting Naruto before confessing her love to Sasuke once more. And Kakashi reading that infuriating book. Why was he always reading it?

Taking the knife from the draw, she closed her eyes. This was her only way, her only method to restore any kind of normality. Feeling the steel touch her skin like a snake, she saw him smile, that radiant but small grin that always left her weak. Sasuke would show himself to her and she would be happy. Perhaps delusional, but the sight of him was better than nothing...

**MFC**

Knocking on the door, Naruto kicked himself mentally for his stupidity. He knew she would not answer, let alone let him in to her apartment. She was always so cold and cruel to him, even when Sasuke was by his side. Sighing deeply, he knocked again. It was late now, but even that would not explain the strange feeling in his gut. No matter how she treated him, he needed to make sure she was okay, even if it meant being yelled at again.

Looking down the hall, a familiar ninja, and one that had evaded and educated Naruto so often he was beginning to think his life had come into existence because of him walked towards him, the same damn mask covering his lower face. Kakashi, more than likely patrolling for sheer boredom more than anything, headed towards Naruto, the same book in his hand as it always was. Before he could utter a word, Naruto stood face to face with his mentor, the same questioning look as always etched in Kakashi's face.

"Bit late for walking around isn't?" he whispered.

"I could say the same for you. Still the same volume? I thought you had finished it months ago," he replied.

"This happens to be an old favourite; perhaps the best written by your prior mentor. Besides, even if you two fought, you would make up in the morning regardless. Why this now?"

Naruto looked down in shame. "I see. Perhaps this isn't the best time I guess. How long have you been here for?" Kakashi asked, turning his attention to the book for a moment.

"Ten minutes and still no answer. Should I?"

Kakashi shook his head. 'Let me try.'

Knocking hard, he heard nothing move, let alone Sakura run to the door. Knocking again, he frowned. "How long ago did you two fight?"

"Five hours. Hold on," he said as he stood in front or the door, his hands aimed in a triangle fashion.

"Naruto wait-"

A blast of fire scorched the door, sending it ajar. Grinning, he walked in, followed by his sensei. Only shadows of the night reached for the room as the moonlight tried to show all. Cursing the dark, he moved silently and carefully amongst the mess of her room...mess? Alarms sounded in his head. Without a word, he turned the closest light on. In hindsight, he wished he had never touched it.

Fear and coldness gripped his heart. Lying on the couch, her eyes vacant and body rigid, Sakura gazed at him with cold blank eyes, the pool of blood surrounding her slowly etching its way across the carpeted floor. Kakashi moved towards him and looked on in similar shock. Cursing, he began to summon the nurse. Without a word, Naruto ran to her, his hand outstretched in agony as he reached for her. Curling her into his chest, he looked over her injuries. He cried; the only time he had cried like a child was for the lonely nights he spent without anyone for company.

Kakashi moved on his own as Naruto looked at her, his arms trembling as the stare returned nothing but an empty vacant look of hurt and sorrow. He breathed deeply; he would not lose her like this, not now, not ever. He kept repeating it in his head, almost like it were a good luck charm designed to set things right once again. As the minutes passed, he began to lose his confidence. Even if she would never look at him, he had to save her. He wanted it more than anything. Grasping her tightly, he bowed his head as the tears dripped down slowly onto her.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered, his mouth choking up with saliva.

Kakashi looked over and froze; slowly, Naruto began to glow, engulfing the room in crimson red flames. No longer reflecting the light of the room, Naruto shone a red Kakashi had never seen before. Trying to act out jujitsu, flames consumed the two bodies, twirling and licking both skins with delicate precision skin. Moving his hands faster than ever, he tried to break up the bubble of fire consuming his two students' but it was to no avail. Naruto did not make a sound. Minutes passed and the flames began to ease, Kakashi hastily trying to make out the shapes of his pupils.

Wounds vanished, blood stains gone and skin more cream than white, Sakura began to breathe, her heart slowly returning blood to her mind as Naruto remained still. Small tears formed in his eyes as he placed her down on the couch. Without a word, he left as Kakashi tried to wake her up. Stirring slowly, she opened her eyes painfully, the bright light greeting her reality harshly. Kakashi checked her over as she looked at the ceiling.

"What...what happened..." she muttered softly to Kakashi.

"Naruto," he said, checking over her freshly mended wounds.

"Bastard," she muttered before fainting.

Kakashi sighed. She would never understand Naruto, and it seemed like fate was destined to hold them apart forever. Bandaging up part of her arm, he carried her to the hospital. Naruto had done everything to save her, and yet, she was never going to show her care for him. For the first time since Sasuke had left, Kakashi was saddened, not by the boy's departure, but by the coldness Naruto was shown because of this girl. Opening the door, people rushed from all sides of the hospital and took her, cradling her like a child.

Sakura would never know, and she would never want to accept it; Naruto had saved her life, but as the fates would have it, a cost would always be paid...

**MFC**

Night time arrived and followed closely by the medical examiners she brushed them off; confident she was fine to leave this cursed hospital. Ino was at her heels, caught in the middle asking about what happened and also trying to keep them away from her. Breaking out into the fresh air, Sakura kept walking on; she kept taking detour after detour until they finally gave up. All except for Ino, who followed her through the alley way and onto the deserted street.

"Go away you freak," she muttered.

"But even you must know what happened right? Naruto saved your life," Ino muttered, her anger growing again over the madness in Sakura.

"No he didn't; I don't care what Kakashi said, Naruto would never do something to save me. I hate him and the feeling is mutual."

Ino stopped, watching Sakura walk on without a care in the world. "You are joking right?"

Sakura halted, her back turned to Ino. Despite their common love of Sasuke which had led to their respectful hatred and rivalry with one another, Ino had never suspected that even Sakura could be so cold towards Naruto.

"Leave me alone Ino."

"Answer me this; what has that boy done to you to warrant such hostile actions and hatred upon the very earth he walks?"

"He made Sasuke leave," she muttered, the words poison in her mouth.

"You are delusional," she muttered, walking away. "I don't know how he could even care for you, especially with your forehead being so large."

Sakura turned; in a flash her hand was around Ino's neck, Ino trying to break free but finding it pointless. No one was around now; they were alone in the street. Pinning her to the ground, Sakura continued to strangle the breath from her lungs, her eyes glinting madly in the moonlight. Ino tried to kick her off, even blast her off but it was no use. Sakura was stronger than the credit she was given, and now with the darkness around her eyesight growing, Ino could only feel the hand of death upon her chest. Sakura was starting to punch her hard, but she could not feel it. Any moment now, she would be at peace…

Gasping roughly for breath, Ino sat up, coughing as she tried to scoff down the air around her. Her stomach was painfully sore, her ribs bruised and possibly cracked. A shrill roar of anger caused her to panic; it was unhuman, more animalistic than anything she had ever heard. Cracking his knuckles above her, Naruto had his back turned to her, his focus firmly placed on the struggling form of Sakura who scampered to her feet.

"Back for more are you? I thought you got the best kick out of killing me before," Sakura laughed, her eyes' mad with rage.

"Sakura, stop this; I don't want to fight you," he calmly responded, shielding Ino from any possible assault.

Gritting her teeth she rushed him; faster than he could block, she slammed her fist into his face and grinned; a small crunch confirmed the broken nose. Spiralling away to the ground, he quickly heaved himself back up, the blood steadily oozing from his wound, staining his clothing. Naruto dizzily looked to her, his face aching from the punch. Ino wanted to move but couldn't.

"Sakura, you have to relax please," he pleaded.

Flashing again, she raced to him and slammed him into the side of the building, his back crashing against it sickening with a loud crunch. Her breathing was becoming harder; looking to him, Ino tried to reach out for him, only for a hand to grab her elbow. 'We can't have any more of this,' Sakura whispered darkly. Ripping it upwards, the crack made Ino holler in pain; Sakura walked away from her and towards Naruto, who continued to struggle to get to his feet.

She grabbed him roughly, pulling him to his knees before unleashing another punch to his face. Blow after blow slammed into his face, but he did not fight back. Sakura could feel it become softer, the punches meeting their mark again and again. Tears streamed down his face, his body unwilling to fight back. A few more and it would end. Expecting another punch, Naruto fell to the ground as he heard strangles of crying; Ino had jumped onto her back and was spinning with Sakura, who continued to claw at her, trying to shake her off.

Getting to his knees, Naruto coughed up blood from his mouth and spat it out. Ino was on the ground and time began to slow down for him; raising her arm, Sakura forcefully twisted it into Ino's face, slamming her body to ground. Picking her up by the collar, Naruto felt his blood race in anger, his hands glowing brightly; Sakura aimed the next punch carefully. Ino looked at her, pleading. Sakura smiled and threw her punch; grabbing her hand, Naruto aimed it away, tackling her into the ground beside a shocked Ino.

Without a word, he slammed his fist into Sakura's face, making her head jerk back involuntarily. Getting to his feet, he grinned wildly, Sakura for once seeing the power he was capable of; his eyes red and body pulsing from the earlier hits, he raced at her, his arm locking around her stomach before slamming her into the building opposite the wreckage he had caused. Ino tenderly got to her feet, watching as Naruto carried Sakura back towards her. Out cold, Sakura was bleeding slightly from her mouth, her body bruised, but better than the other two conscious souls.

Wiping away the blood from his mouth, the glow eased, returning Naruto to his former self, albeit it with a few extra injuries. Ino placed her hands on her ribs and muttered to herself, a bright light exploding in front of Naruto's eyes, making him shield them from view. Touching it softly, Ino sighed in relief, touching her face gently to try and find the source of her aching. Clasping his arm, Naruto staggered slightly. Ino made to move forward but stopped, his hand outstretched towards her.

"Don't Ino; it has to be like this," he slurred, his body aching from the punches Sakura had dished out to him.

"You're a fool Naruto; let me have a look at you," moving towards him.

"Ino stop."

Shoulders slumping, Ino crossed her arms. "Still trying to play the hero? Drop the act and be human for once Naruto."

He smiled, spitting the blood from his mouth to the side. "Well, maybe one day I'll take you up on that. But not yet."

Nodding, she grabbed the bag from around her back and tossed it to him. Collecting it, he stood tall and yawned, his ribs aching slightly from the wall hit. "If you're not going to listen to me now, at least bandage yourself up in your own time."

"I thought you didn't care," he smirked, causing Ino to blush.

"No one should have to go through what she has," she replied weakly, pointing towards Sakura. 'And I heard what you did for her too Naruto, but you need to give her up; she is too far gone to believe anything you may say or do now. Sasuke is her life, her love, and it is destroying her world.'

Naruto remained still, looking at the unconscious girl. "I…I can't Ino; she is everything to me."

Sighing, she shook her head. "What will you do now?"

"Leave," he replied coldly, causing Ino to frown.

"Leaving because of Sakura is one thing Naruto; I've tried to before unsuccessfully. But leaving to try and destroy what you feel it pointless."

"No Ino, this is not for her; this is for me. Everyone knows the reports continue to flood in about him daily, his power and influence growing stronger by the minute. I have to face him."

"That's suicide. Listen to what you're saying; you can't fight him. He is too far ahead."

"Maybe, but I'm the only one who can," slinging the backpack onto his back.

Silence fell upon the two of them, the soft whimpering from Sakura the only distraction from what they wanted to say. Ino could feel her emotions swelled within her as she watched his confident grin reappear; she didn't want stop him because he was right, but she couldn't stand the thought of him going to his death alone.

"That was why you came here tonight wasn't it? You came to tell her you were leaving," Ino said softly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Naruto looked down at his feet; turning away from her, he began to walk towards the village gates. Ino watched his defeated body walk away, his shoulders slumped and head bowed. "Naruto?"

Pausing, he turned his head around, his face impassive. "Thanks for saving me," she muttered.

Smiling, he continued his path to the gates, leaving Ino to heave Sakura up, vanishing to the nearest hospital. The cool wind swirled around his body as he passed through the entrance, breaking into a run once he was near the forest. Nothing tonight in this world could stop his advance, his quest and destiny. Not even the pink haired temptress. Gritting his teeth, he dashed along the trees, his body aching but knowing he needed to hurry at all costs. Sakura was his world; she would remain forever his pink haired temptress, so close, but so far away from his touch. He was going to end this now; fading from his mind, from his memory, the swaying pink hair in the wind was the only thought he held as the night sky shone the full moon above him, guiding him to the fate that awaited him and Sasuke.

**MFC**

**A/N: Not much to say other than I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can.**


	2. Chapter II

**My Final Cry**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and make not attempt to profit from the Naruto series. All characters and stories are copyright of their respective owners.

**A/N:** This was only going to be a one shot, but after feedback and having time to brew over it, I'm going to give you the next part of the story. Enjoy.

**Chapter II**

_Six months later in the same village…_

"Damn it."

"Will you cut it out?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"I can't help it; how does this happen to me every time?" he whined, fixing his hair for the sixteenth time that day.

"Because you are not a ninja."

"What am I at the moment?"

"A soldier guarding ninjas," he smirked, avoiding the swipe the older guard made at him.

"You need to learn your place boy," he muttered as the central guard walked towards them. Promoted ahead of most, this man's cold eyes and stone heart made him invaluable amongst the Hokage, but an irritation to the men and women who served under him.

Never noted for being truly dedicated to the people around him except himself, he resumed his post and glared on the surrounding area. It was late at night, the torches next to him burning brightly in the midnight air that still sent chills through him despite his age. He could hardly believe his reasoning for picking this duty, but after everything else he could only count on this area being the safest. But that was the least of his concerns as the two guards joined him.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" he whispered with a deep voice that reverberated in their heads.

"Nothing at all sirs; everything seems to be in order," the younger of the two guards replied, catching a small glimmering smile from the central guard.

"Very well; have you had a chance to engage in the festivities yet?" he asked casually.

The older of the two guards grew nervous; the central guard rarely ever spoke to anyone let alone them, and with the man's reputation for stone cold glares and silent punishment, he was feared by everyone. But even now in the moonlight above them he seemed more humane and almost happy. The face had softened and left the two guards around him feeling somewhat awkward and afraid. But after a few minutes the older guard swallowed the spit building and looked the central guard in the eye.

"No sir; we haven't. Is it true though?"

"What's true?" he asked, looking at them curiously.

"That he has been captured sir; that it is all over."

He eyed them carefully, considering his response carefully before uttering "Yes."

Relief and joy swept over their faces as he said it, causing the younger man to pump his fist in excitement.

"So Naruto really did it? I'll be damned."

"Yes; the young man has indeed proven himself. But I should think he would want to shy away from the publicity for now anyway, at least let people have the chance for it to sink in. I am surprised however," he said mainly to himself, "That few people were waiting to welcome him home after the fight. Having captured Sasuke and bringing him home to face his time in prison should have given anyone a reason to boast."

"Perhaps there is something more going on sir?" the young man asked, causing the central guard to smile.

"Interesting; perhaps there is. I wonder what would cause someone to do that though."

"Maybe he did something before he left?" the young man suggested.

"Doubtful; why return with the prisoner then?"

The old man considered it carefully before speaking. "He hurt someone, or rather someone hurt him. Why else would he seek solitude and hide away from the town instead of lapping up the chance to be loved?"

The two guards looked at the old man and nodded. "You're probably more right than you know. Anyway, keep an eye on the boundaries and do try and celebrate tonight," the central guard smiled, leaving the two guards to enjoy their watch.

"Who would have guessed huh?" the old guard grinned as the younger guard watched the commander leave.

"Yeah; I hope we don't see him too often from now on though. Strange fellow."

**MFC**

Naruto lazily lay down on the couch, avoiding the constant pang in his head that had crept upon him. It wasn't hurting him yet but it was becoming annoying. Looking to the clock on his wall he sighed deeply, not one of annoyance but one of longing. His guests were late, but he couldn't blame them entirely; trying to move anywhere tonight would have been nearly impossible. For the last few days it was the only news talked about by everyone; celebrating. He could hear the fireworks outside, the smell of ramen and food wafting into his nostrils every few seconds and the sounds of children laughing and enjoying themselves in the games and floats. But he didn't want to have anything to do with them tonight; he would rather stay home.

The clicking passed by again, his heart heavy with his own mind's contorted thoughts. He grimaced at the thought of having to be the poster boy after all his years spent wanting a small piece of attention. And he didn't want to face her again; his stinging reminder of last time's encounter made him assure himself she was dead to him. All he had ever done was love her, but her obsession and compulsion to be one with Sasuke had destroyed his care for her. And then facing her and nearly entering deaths door only made his resolve fade away faster.

Stretching his sore shoulder, he got up and checked the kitchen. Nothing had really changed about his room since he had left six months ago, save he had cleaned up and finally decided to look after himself a bit better. The floors were clean, the tables spotless and the bedroom was immaculate. Had he not done it himself, he would have thought a stranger had transformed his room over night. But cleanliness was an improved feature. Hand wading through the fridge, his hand grasped something that felt like a bottle and pulled it out. The last of the juice was quickly swallowed, its coldness waking him up to the world around him.

A soft tap on the door made him smile; nearly jumping to it, he opened it to reveal the two people he wanted to see most; his good friend and mentor Kakashi and Ino. He wasn't really sure why she should be here, but for some reason after the last time he saved her, he wanted to at least make sure she was alright. And she also provided the latest gossip, something even he could not resist. But it what they held that made him grin broadly at them, giving Kakashi and Ino something to smile about; Ramen. If ever a last meal would be prepared and given to him, he would request the largest bowl of ramen possible.

Standing aside to let them in, he closed the door and heard the last of the fireworks go off. He couldn't help but grin as they sat down and started to eat. Ino hadn't changed much, while Kakashi still had the mysterious mask covering his face, although Naruto was sure he could spot the latest book protruding slightly from his pocket. It wasn't everything, but it meant something to have these two friends with him tonight. Everyone had said they were busy, and tonight was not the night he wanted to be alone on. There wasn't much talk while they ate, say for a few mentions of their daily activities and the local news and pieces of gossip.

Finally after eating, Naruto asked the question that had been bugging him. "How is Sakura?"

He could hear a pin drop. The noise from outside filled the room, Kakashi and Ino looking on stunned if not concerned. "She's fine," Ino said, finishing the last of her meal.

Naruto waited for them to elaborate, but it didn't come. "That's it? She's fine?"

"Well yeah. What did you expect?" she replied coolly.

"I…nothing," he barely said.

Ino nervously continued her eating. Kakashi, seeing the state of his student was about to mention something when the fireworks increased their noise once more. For a capturing of a dangerous assailant, they were going to extraordinary measures to insure the night was a complete enjoyment and success. Naruto's mood though was not helped; what had he expected? Of course she was not going to want to see him. He had to put these things from his mind and his heart; Sakura was effectively dead to him and him alone. No longer interested in the world around him, he bid the other two goodnight and retired to his room. Ino heard the door close and sighed as Kakashi leant back and rested himself against the wall.

"Are you sure it is wise for Naruto to not know the truth?" her questioning cold and calculating.

"All in due time Ino; the last thing he would need right now is to experience the entire existence of his previous life return and unfold before him in the most painful manor possible," he said airily, admiring the clock on the wall.

"I don't feel right about this though; he needs to be ready for her," she muttered, keeping her eyes focused on the drink in front of her.

He paused slightly and eyed her carefully before responding. "Ino we both know what happened; lord you yourself were there when it did happen. We both know the extents to which she will go to extract her revenge upon him. Nothing would give her greater satisfaction at the moment than to watch him slip through her fingers and perish."

"All over a boy."

Kakashi nodded. Ino leant back slightly and yawned. It was no secret of what had happened when Sakura had found out about Sasuke; but the remainder had been kept hushed up, mainly for Naruto's sake and for those around him. "He has the right to know," she stated, trying to throw off Kakashi into agreeing.

"No doubt he does; but his mind is not in the state to accept it yet."

"How do you know?"

Kakashi looked towards the door and felt himself mourn. "He saved her from near death; under normal circumstances, that may have been more than enough to melt away the coldness she has felt towards Naruto for a long time. Why she feels this way is mainly for what the town had fostered and developed amongst the children his age. Sadly, it was not their finest hour. But his act has only brought more hatred from her. For that, I cannot answer as to why she would want to feel that way."

Ino waited patiently for him to continue, sipping from her drink casually. "But this latest act will only drive her closer to madness; it is truly saddening to hear it. Sasuke was a product of his childhood; we know what occurred and despite being tragic, he and Naruto became friends all the same. Similarities shared between two similar people. I suspect Sakura felt betrayed when he left; I also suspect she partially blamed Naruto for it. I suspect from there she developed a closer liking to Sasuke and fostered a hatred for Naruto as a simple way of attempting to alleviate the anger and resentment she felt to Sasuke leaving her."

Ino smiled darkly, noting Kakashi's extremely relaxed manner. "You've been considering it heavily haven't you?"

If Kakashi's smile could be seen, Ino might have noted his exclamation of pride. All she could note was the closing of his eyes which might have suggested he was happy.

"I have indeed; although that leaves her other motives clouded and unknown for the meantime. Her meeting with the ex-captured Sasuke troubles me, not least for the fact of what she did. There is something more sinister going on in her mind that I cannot decipher."

Shuddering, Ino looked at the door and sighed. "For once Kakashi, I wish you were wrong."

**MFC**

He could hear them still outside his room and he suspected they would stay the night. But for now he couldn't care less. It was what was inside him that worried him still. She was not meant to have this much impact on him still. She was meant to be dead to him. Sasuke had been the reason for his treatment from her being so harsh. By ridding himself of Sasuke's power over her, he had hoped she would at least come to her senses. Collapsing onto his bed, he yawned and hoped for sleep to take his place quickly. But as time ticked by, he knew it would be harder than first thought.

Sakura had attacked him; he remembered it clearly and wished it had only been a dream, a nightmare at best. The scars on his body though reminded him painfully that this was never going to be the case. She was not the same person he had once known; they had been friends once. But after watching her nearly kill Ino because she tried to tell Sakura what she didn't want to hear, he couldn't face her as a friend anymore. It still burned his blood to know nothing would have come of her actions. Her actions, although wrong, were done in the name of her love for Sasuke; he cringed and felt his heart hurt at the thought of it all.

_Even after all this time, it still hurts?_He questioned himself as he rolled over, enjoying the cool breeze sway over his body. Sasuke was his problem and the emphasis was his problem. He was locked away for all he knew or worse, of which he cared little about. Sakura though…he felt something inside of him want to reach out and touch her, but he stifled it quickly. It was sad and ridiculous; he had punched her, knocking her out cold before he had left six months ago. His head heavy with worry, he tried to wish it all away.

A click, barely audible over the noise outside, was ignored as he remained still on the bed. There was nothing left really here for him in this town; every time he walked along the street he thought of her. And it only made it worse. He relented and sighed; tomorrow, he would seek out arrangements to travel away from here and start anew. He hoped someone would come with him, but pondering it only made his head ache more. Something had sat at the end of his bed, his only registering of the event being a soft touch from the hand of someone he might have known on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" the soft tender voice asked.

He knew who it was and wished she hadn't come in. He was in no real state to talk now. "Ino," he muttered gruffly, hoping she would take the message and leave him alone.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked. He did not respond, instead focussing his attention to the wall.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" she murmured. At this Naruto sat up, his hair a mess and eyes piercing.

"No I can't," he responded harshly.

Wincing from his words, she held her gaze with the ground, trying to avoid at any cost the opportunity to look into his eyes. "Why won't you let anyone in? I only want to help you."

"I can't; people only get hurt when I do."

"That's not true."

"Sasuke now spends his time in prison, Sakura was hurt and injured because of our fight and my only real friends have left me. I am better off alone."

Ino looked up only to see him looking away from her. "Have you no idea what Kakashi and I have been through trying to protect and help you?"

"Obviously not. Don't get me wrong; I'm thankful for what you two have done for me. But I can't stay here anymore."

"Why?"

"Because of her! She haunts my every waking moment; I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't live or breathe without thinking about her. And it hurts me," he began to sob, "To know that I saved her life and yet she still treats me like the scum of the earth. How can she do this? I don't expect her love, but at least our friendship should be worth something more right for her to at least accept this?"

His body giving way to the passim of his crying, Naruto curled himself into a ball and let it go. Streaking down his face, past his mouth and onto his clothing, Naruto could feel it all breaking away from him. Sakura hated him even when he saved her life; what more had he to do? The blood and sickening feeling had grown again. He could still see her, even in his waking moments; her stone cold body lying limp underneath him, her breathing gone, wrists slashed and blood only barely trickling from her lifeless form. But her eyes; he shuddered terribly at the memory of them. They looked at him, accusingly as if he had been the one to cause her this pain, the one to shatter her life and leave her nothing but another victim.

"Naruto?"

He could hear Ino call out, but his couldn't see anything in front of him except for Sakura's lifeless form, lying and waiting for him to see. Ino looked at him; within an instant, she moved towards him and wrapper her arms around him, pulling him in close like a mother would with her small child. He sobbed heavily into her; all she could do was close her eyes and hold onto him. Whatever he was thinking about was not pleasant and Ino did not have the heart to ask what it was that terrified and scared him at the same time.

For a while she simply held him until his breathing calmed down, the crying ending and his body still against hers. Silence drifted upon them, allowing each other to lose themselves in their own thoughts. Time passed and yet she remained. Not exactly sure for her reasoning, she stayed with him, believing that he would talk if he felt safe with her. Night glided past them, but neither spoke. Come morning they remained still, asleep and unaware of Kakashi's careful watching eyes upon them both.

**MFC**

Walking down the streets, Naruto did not mind for once the staring and looks that came with his reputation. Everywhere he went people actually wanted to see him and talk with him. It was like living in a dream; only it was better than he could have ever imagined. The town streets were still messy with not many people up, even around mid day. It was going to be a fairly lazy and easy going day for all of them which did not deter Naruto from trying to find some ramen. There was a chance he would not find any of the stores open, but he hoped they would be.

Stopping outside his favourite shop, he sighed. Closed. Turning around to head home for the mean time, his eyes came face to face with something else he had not expected to see. Walking towards him on the nearly vacant street, hair tied back and wearing a familiar get up, her eyes looked at him and narrowed. Frozen in place, Naruto could feel the daggers from her eyes grow and reach out for him. Her presence was nearly consuming of his existence; all he could see was her and for the first time in a long time he was fearful. Metres from him she stopped and eyed him.

"You," she muttered darkly, only loudly enough for Naruto to hear.

"Hi Sakura," he whispered softly.

"How dare you return here Naruto; especially after what you did," she said, the ice in her voice cutting him to the core.

"We both know what he was capable of."

"Maybe, but that didn't mean you had to go and capture him and remove his strength! He was perfectly happy and now you would have him crawl around in the prison cells like a worm. Is that how you treat your friends? Is that how you care for the ones you love?" she spat.

"He tried to kill me. I wanted him to come without a fight, but he wouldn't have it any other way. I can't explain why he wouldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. I'm only telling you the truth," he replied as he watched Sakura's fists clench and eyes begin to narrow.

"You lie! I can never believe you; I can never trust you for what you have done to him."

"Go see him for yourself then," Naruto spoke darkly.

For the first time, she froze in place, causing Naruto to frown at her actions. She seemed lost in thought, unconscious to the world around her…

_Walking down the corridor, she felt her heart jump with joy; in a matter of minutes she would be face to face with Sasuke. He had grown and changed over their time apart, but she loved him all the same. It had been too long apart, and it was time to reacquaint herself with him. Feeling the nerves in her fingers seemingly grow from her touch of the walls, the guard accompanying her stopped suddenly, looking in to a door. The hall was made of cement, thickened and nearly four metres thick. Every now and then a door would appear, each bearing a number assigned to the prisoner. On Sasuke's door read the number seven._

_She grinned. Clanging the keys in his pocket, he pulled out the right one and clicked it into place. Turning it, he stepped back to allow Sakura to enter alone, closing it hastily behind her. Her initial response was the lack of light perforating the room made it nearly impossible to see anything. The only allowed daylight streamed through a singular cut out in the wall ahead of her, high above anyone's able reach. Sakura looked around, straining her eyes for any sign of life. She scanned the room a couple of times, but could not see him. A soft whimper though caught her attention and she saw him._

_Dishevelled, thin and pale, Sasuke sat huddled in a corner, his clothing tattered and hair unkempt. She could feel her heart miss a beat at the sight of him; he looked to her with his eyes sunken and hollow, as if he were now a simple ghost occupying the shell. But something deep in his eyes told her he was alive. Moving to his side, she sat down and pulled him into her arms. Normally, anything that may have brought the two of them close to each other would have made him flee and break her heart. But now, as he reluctantly accepted her embrace, she felt something inside of her grow; hope. Nearly bursting with excitement, she calmly let him go, her hands shaking as she tried to catch a look from his eyes._

"_How are you Sasuke?" she almost screeched in her joy._

"_Why are you here?" he barely replied, the strain evident in his voice as he spoke._

_Taken back, she turned her attention to her twiddling thumbs. "I thought I would come and see you, and find out how you are going."_

"_It would be fairly obvious that I don't need you here."_

_Sakura felt her skin grow colder at his words. "Sasuke why are you doing this? I thought you said you loved me," she said like a small child, pulling out a note from her pocket and opening it._

_Sakura could not quite explain it, but at the sight of the note he had written for her, his whole body seemed to come alive to the world, the sunken and thin boy no longer evident as his eyes sparkled happily. Taking her hands, he pulled her closely into him; she could feel his rugged and forced breathing on her lips as she kissed him. It was almost like heaven; each second she savoured and embraced, wrapping her arms around him tightly._

_After a few minutes they parted, Sasuke looking at her closely as she felt her face redden from his touch. "Of course I do Sakura; my heart is only for you," he whispered to her, sending goose bumps through her body. For a while they sat together; they only had one hour together and for Sakura this was as good as it could get, save a few other things which could wait. She shivered at his touch, murmured at his brushing of her lips and quivered under his watchful gaze._

"_Did you bring it?" he asked._

_Reaching into her pocket, Sakura pulled out a small capsule, coloured yellow and filled with an emerald green liquid. "I have; but why would you need this?"_

_He smiled at her. "Only as a last resort my love."_

"_What are you planning to do?" she asked, her eyes pleading for his secrets._

"_I plan to get my revenge on Naruto for what he had done to you and me. I cannot allow him to go unpunished for the deeds he has done. But I will need your help…only if you would wish to be a part of my life of course."_

_Sakura blushed scarlet and smiled brightly. "Anything Sasuke."_

_He leaned closer, taking the pill from her hand. "Naruto will not always be protected by those close to him. Sooner or later they will leave him alone, or he will seek solitude. When that time comes, you must strike; unleash upon him your power and injure him in any way you can imagine. But you must leave him alive; keep him on the edge of deaths door. Then I shall find you and together we will take his life."_

_Sakura nodded and paused slightly as he tucked away the pill. A tap at the door told her time was up. Getting to her feet she headed for the door, but not before turning back to him. "Please be careful with it," she murmured, the concern in her voice growing with each word._

"_Only in the case of extremities," he smiled reassuringly to her, her heart skipping a beat as she left the cold room behind. _

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "Alright Naruto, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a week to prepare and train yourself; on the evening one week from now we shall duel. A fight to the death for revenge against what you have done to me and Sasuke."

Naruto felt speechless, but managed to grab a hold of a few words. "I can't fight you."

"On your honour as a ninja Naruto, I demand the right to avenge the wrongs done against me by you. We will head for the field outside of town, or else I will find you and kill all who attempt to stand in my way."

With that, Sakura turned on her heel and left, leaving Naruto standing alone in the centre of town. Naruto blinked and sighed.

**MFC**

"What do you mean she challenged you?" Ino asked, hands on hips and eyes throwing daggers at him.

Now mid-afternoon, he felt tired. Sliding on the couch, Naruto sighed. "She wants to fight me in a week to the death."

He saw the colour drain from her face and her eyes retract their venomous glare. He would have laughed if Kakashi had not entered the room, his face also grave and mind seemingly preoccupied with another matter. Sitting himself down next to Naruto, he was surprised to find someone else in the room with him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, genuinely surprised as Ino's fist thumped him across the head.

"His Sensei my ass! Your students are running amuck in this village and you know nothing about it? What kind of a ninja are you?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto, who shrugged back and glanced at Ino. "Honestly Ino, I'm a Sensei, not a stalker. What my students get up to in their own time is their own choice. And might I remind you that only Naruto remains my student."

"Then you might want to hear what Naruto has to say."

For the next few hours, Naruto explained to him at length the fight, his prior dealings with Sakura and what he planned to do. Kakashi did not say much; speaking only came to him through short questions now and then to ensure his knowledge and understanding of the situation was absolute. He noticed however that Ino seemed to hang off every word, as if she was struggling to accept what he was telling them. He pondered on it slightly before hearing the ending of Naruto's story.

"I should have thought the answer was obvious," Kakashi muttered.

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "I have to fight her."

Ino looked on in shock. "You can't be serious; she is nothing compared to Naruto. If she does succeed and kill him, then we may not stand a chance if Sasuke escapes."

"It has to be done Ino; she is too dangerous now. And by associating herself with Sasuke, she will become an outlaw among us. If Naruto does not take her up on her offer, then the remainder of the village is put at risk. And that is the vow we took; to protect the village against all attacks. Even from within," Kakashi sighed.

Ino slumped in her seat; it was useless. It had been decided before she had even been told by Naruto; he would have to face her and end what should have been silenced months ago. But it did not ease her heart or mind knowing that he would be risking everything again over the girl. She was beyond his heart now; she must be. But as Ino looked at him, his hands stretched out in the air as he stood up, she could not help but feel something for him. He was like a brother to her, this fact being established since the day he had saved her from the insanity of Sakura's madness. Maybe there was more; maybe there was something beyond her sisterly care that made her pause, watching him open the fridge and pull out another can of soda.

Naruto gulped down the drink, thinking about the way Kakashi had entered. There was something about his entry that concerned him greatly; the only time he had ever caught Kakashi so devoted and focused was generally in a life or death situation or when the latest issue of his favourite series had been released. Something inside of him encouraged him to ask.

"Kakashi, what were you so concerned about before you sat down?" he asked half-heartedly, the weight of facing Sakura starting to build again.

"Something peculiar and rather distressing; allow me a few more days and I shall explain more. Until then Naruto, I want you to train harder than ever; even if the fight may be a walk over, it would do you no good in believing a simple victory awaits you. Too many students have been caught off guard and killed because of their inability to understand the need of preparation. I shall return in four days."

With that, Kakashi left, leaving Ino behind to watch Naruto shrug and resume his place on the couch. It dawned on her that he was still weary, exhausted and tired from his tussle with Sasuke. But that was not what troubled him. Something deeper, something far greater tore him inside. But for the moment, she could have not understanding of what it was.

**MFC**

Two days had passed; his body aching, he heaved himself once more onto the hillside and tried to catch his breath. Having not stopped his training since lunchtime, he was surprised to find that night time had crept upon him so hastily. Another sharp gasp of the air deliver much needed oxygen to his body, his eyes shutting of their own accord. The preparation was simple and easy; it was the troubling thoughts that made it far more difficult to deal with.

_I can't think straight; what is happening to me? I know I have to fight her; she has gone against everything we both ever believed in. So why can I not see her as my enemy? What cruel joke is this? I thought this would be simple. She was my friend; I loved her like nothing else could. I took her insults, comforted her in her time of need and to what end has this led me? She never took notice of me. I hate her; I must hate her. No normal person would take this without cracking and understanding the cruelty behind her actions._

_But why can't I shrug her off?_

_She was never going to be here for me. But that hair; it's so tantalisingly out of my reach. This cannot be happening! What has become of me? Am I to live in my shell, and watch those I still care for die? Care for…I still love her. For the hatred this world still holds, I am in love with her._

Naruto grimaced. _She was my team mate; Sasuke was my closest friend. But they have __betrayed__ me, stabbed me and left me for dead to the wolves of society. They nurtured and helped me; how am I to repay them? By ending their lives? No. They are family to me; but they must also be attackers and destroyers of my family.__ I don't know anymore…_

Naruto opened his eyes to find Ino beside him, her face serious and eyes scanning the surrounding area carefully, noticing every minute detail.

"Do you remember what I told you six months ago?" she asked her attention seemingly elsewhere.

Naruto strained his thinking and tried to remember the last six months; so much had happened that he was having trouble thinking about the event. "You told me that fighting Sasuke was suicidal."

Ino laughed. "In hindsight, I may still prove correct. No it was not that. I asked you if you were still trying to play the hero; and I told you to drop the act and be human."

Naruto paused and looked at her; something in her eyes caught his attention and he sat up. "I said I would one day…what has that got to do with now though?"

"I don't want you to fight her."

"I have to Ino."

"You can't though; you never will be able to."

He looked at her strangely, causing her to turn away and hide her blush. "Why won't I be able to fight her?"

"You're being blinded. If you fight her Naruto without a clear mind, she will kill you. You feel for her; I can see it in your eyes whenever I mention her name to you," she sighed.

"She doesn't mean anything to me," he muttered unconvincingly.

"She does Naruto; she has captured your heart and with it the resistance you have against her. You need to break your feelings for her Naruto; otherwise you go to your grave."

He stood up and walked away from her. He did not want to hear this now. "You can't run from this Naruto."

He continued his walk away from her, causing Ino to be desperate. "You coward! You always run don't you?" she asked, the harshness of her words even catching her by surprise. His form stopping, she saw it turn around and walk back towards her. He could see her eyes grow full of fear as he stood in front of her, allowing his full height to tower over her.

"And what would you know about this Ino? Sasuke never liked you, nor loved you. For a while when Sasuke left, I felt I had a chance with her; she needed me and wanted me for the first time. Then she moved on. And you know me better than most Ino; she has always been the bench mark for me, the person I wanted to be with most."

"You speak of love like it only happens to you," Ino spat, trying to assert herself.

"What do you really know of it? I loved her and now she has turned her back on me!"

"Know of it? I feel it every day!" she shouted, her voice nearly carrying across the river.

"For Sasuke no doubt," he spat.

"For you!" she exclaimed, slamming her hand over her mouth after she said it.

Naruto looked at her; he thought he had heard the words come from her, and had he not been watching would have assumed someone nearby had said it. But watching her face turn red in embarrassment only confirmed what he had heard. His mind was suddenly numb to everything; she loved him? How? He tried to ask her something, but before he could she had started running. His legs were not responding to the sight before him; slowly and with great effort he charged after her. She would only go to one place; to his.

Darting through the streets, he had lost sight of her, but was confident she would be there when he got home. Panting and short of breath, he opened the door to the apartment with ease. Being unlocked, he walked to her room and opened the door. The darkness of the room caught him off guard. For a minute he strained to see around the room around him, but eventually a soft sob caught his attention. Huddled in a ball on her bed, Ino cried to herself. Naruto joined her on the bed, waiting for her to speak.

"How long?" he asked after she continued to cry.

Wiping away a few of the tears, she looked up, but not to him. "Before Sasuke left; I had watched you for the day and felt something inside me. But it wasn't until the fight that it started to develop for you," she whimpered.

"I still don't understand though. Why me?" he asked, his head tilted back to lean on the wall behind him.

"Maybe," she whispered as she turned to face him, "Because I loved you for who you were."

**MFC**

Naruto sat with his head in his hands, trying desperately to think of something else aside from what awaited him. Still awaiting Kakashi's arrival, he felt the weight of the world seemingly grow on him. It was one day out from his duel and the last few days had only flown faster than ever before. He had trained hard, exhausted himself completely and left no stone unturned. But he had found himself doing something he would not have normally considered; he had spent time alone, examining and admiring the world around him. He was cursing himself for not having noticed it sooner; the soft warm sun rays at first light, the cool sweeping breeze of night time and the wondrous smell and delicious taste of freshly cooked ramen.

As the clock ticked by, he felt himself yearn for another night, one more day and a chance to express what was inside of him. But he wasn't going to get it; it was nearly nine in the evening and soon it would be on, his fate hinging upon a crush, a love and friendship that could still be alive. A soft rap on the door made him wince slightly. Hearing it open, he sat patiently as Kakashi walked in and sat down. The person behind him though worried him considerably. Having not really spoken to her since that night, Ino looked at him cautiously, he eyes avoiding him continuously.

"So what's so important that you had to leave it till now to tell me?" Naruto asked, shuffling himself back into the couch comfortably.

"Something that may change the fortune of your fight tomorrow, providing it is correctly used," said Kakashi soothingly, flexing his fingers in front of him.

Ino looked at him for the first time and he could see something waiting to burst out of her. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Ino searched through Sasuke's memories and found something exceedingly useful. But you may want to get comfortable for it first; this isn't going to be easy to explain," Kakashi said solemnly as Ino sat down and Naruto leaned forward.

**MFC**

Shadows inched their way slowly across the lawn, their arms reaching out to ensnare and claim all who dared to tread in the land. Standing opposite each other, their eyes locked together in fierce concentration, Sakura and Naruto glared at each other, their hands itching and ready for brawl. The beating in his heart grew, his blood rushing on adrenaline and feet ready for any sudden movement.

"We don't have to do this Sakura; it's not too late to walk away from this," he called out, unsure if she was focussing or asleep.

Her eyes focussed intently on his. "That is the coward's way out; Sasuke would not do it, and neither will I."

Then it happened. Moving like a blur, Sakura aimed her left hook for his head and missed narrowly, Naruto dodging the side. His hand already extending, he meet nothing but air as Sakura jumped over him, pirouetting gracefully. Her movements moved like lightning; each strike was aimed to knock him out or disable him. But he held on each time, disabling or avoiding any potential injury. Both jumping to either side of each other, Naruto watched her grin grow.

"Now let's have some fun," she muttered darkly, removing from her pocket a finely crafted knife.

Dashing once more at him, she swiped at him and missed. Landing on his feet, he felt a small stinging sensation; peering down his left shoulder, a small rip had occurred and a small thin slice of red was visible. Naruto's eyes grew to slits as he pounced at her; taken back slightly, she rolled heavily to the side, narrowly avoiding the punch intended for her face.

"Not bad; I'm glad you at least decided to fight me. Although once I'm done here, I'll need to make short work of the rest. Tell me Naruto," she spat, watching him dust himself off, "Who do you want to join you first in the afterlife?"

Blood boiling, he raced to her, her smile evidently growing at his attempts to land something on her. She was quicker than he remembered, her speed and agility increased and her power was growing. He had never thought it possible, but she was nearly a match for him. Another swipe caused her to land to her side, and raise her hands above her head. An intense white light grew from her finger tips, spreading down the sides of her body and surrounding her entirely. Shrinking slightly, it then exploded outwards. Flying backwards, Naruto grabbed hold of the closest tree and watched. Wave after wave of chakra surged from her, stripping trees of their leaves and leaving plants uprooted.

Eventually it stopped, leaving Sakura glowing white, her eyes shining like snow. Returning to the duel, he raced for her as she outstretched her hand towards him; binds closed around him, rooting him to the spot as she hovered towards him, the anger and fear in her eyes evident in the grim smile she held for him.

"Sasuke will be pleased; now for my fun," she spoke resoundingly.

One by one with incredible speed, she slammed her fists into him, working throughout his body, inflicting growing pain in each area. She smiled joyfully, watching his face contort and eventually cry out in pain as she hammered away, her fists responding excitedly to the cries of the victim. He could feel his body breaking; each area of him was crying out for relief, but the continued assault was leaving him worse off than ever. For a moment she stopped to inspect the damage; she knew a few bones were now broken, and the marks on his face were already starting to swell and the blood was starting to trickle down his body and face fluently.

"Oh Naruto; you do look so wonderful this way. I'm sure Sasuke will enjoy taking your life, removing the heart beat from your body and watching as he eradicates the threat and pain in his life from the face of the earth. Then we shall live happily ever after," she smiled.

But it was not a cry of worry or concern that left Naruto; a chuckle escaped, growing and expanding until all she could hear was his voice. His face was mad; twisted and still bleeding, he seemed to find something funny about the entire situation. Punching him in the face again, she was shocked to find his laughter only grew, tears streaming down his face.

In a second, his face changed from joy to seriousness, his warm considerate eyes piercing hers coldly and unrelentingly. "You still don't know do you? You can't win," he smiled stupidly.

"Enough!" she roared, resuming her punching with vigour.

"Your dear and beloved Sasuke is dead!"

Her punching ceased; her grip slackened ever so slightly, but still held him tightly. "You're lying," she said half heartedly.

"Ino saw his body; Kakashi proved it."

Where once a young girl would smile from beneath the pink rose hair, a morphing and horrendous look now shot at him.

"Read my mind; I know you learnt how to. It's only the truth."

Looking into his eyes, she felt herself being sucked in until she was no longer herself…

_Reaching into her pocket, Sakura pulled out a small capsule, coloured yellow and filled with an emerald green liquid. He felt his eyes light up at the sight of the small pleasure. "I have; but why would you need this?"_

_He smiled at her, trying to contain his enjoyment. "Only as a last resort my love."_

"_What are you planning to do?" she asked, her eyes pleading for his secrets._

"_I plan to get my revenge on Naruto for what he had done to you and me. I cannot allow him to go unpunished for the deeds he has done. But I will need your help…only if you would wish to be a part of my life of course."_

_Sakura blushed scarlet and smiled brightly. "Anything Sasuke."_

_He leaned closer, taking the pill from her hand, tucking it securely into his pocket. "Naruto will not always be protected by those close to him. Sooner or later they will leave him alone, or he will seek solitude. When that time comes, you must strike; unleash upon him your power and injure him in any way you can imagine. But you must leave him alive; keep him on the edge of deaths door. Then I shall find you and together we will take his life. Ensure his death though is unpleasant; I shall be there before the end."_

_Sakura nodded and paused slightly as he tucked away the pill. A tap at the door told her time was up. Getting to her feet she headed for the door, but not before turning back to him. "Please be careful with it," she murmured, the concern in her voice growing with each word._

"_Only in the case of extremities," he smiled reassuringly to her, watching her disappear out the door and the clanking of the door being shut again telling him he was alone. Leaning back, he smiled. The suicide pill was quick and painless. Removing it from his pocket, he placed it into his mouth and swallowed quickly, in fear she would return. The drug took hold, numbing his body, knocking out his nerves until he could only feel his mind whirring in time to the world around him. His eyes droopy, he felt sleepy, tired and slightly dizzy. Sleep was what his brain ordered as he closed his eyes, smiling as he did so._

_He held no regrets; Sakura was another pawn in his work and desire to rid Naruto of this world. He was only saddened to know it would not be his hand that would extract the fatal blow. His plan was already in motion and all would come to play as his world turned to darkness…_

Coming back to her own world, she looked at Naruto. "I hate you," she whispered.

"Sorry?"

"I hate your existence; how could anyone ever love you? Ino will soon experience what I feel and her death will be worse than yours."

Naruto locked eyes with her. "And she will scream as the little whore that she is," Sakura grinned, raising the blade above her head.

He snapped; an eruption of red flames erupted around him, his body consumed with the fire of hatred. Sakura let go of her grip on him; standing back, she watched at the inferno grew. Storm clouds appeared, streaking the night with thunder and electricity and the ground around him began to melt. Standing amongst it all, she could see his body standing, the wounds gone and eyes blood red, their look solely focussed on her. Seeing his intently, she gripped it tightly and raced at him. He responded, his speed ripping up the forest around him. Raising his fist, he watched it meet her hand; blade gripped tightly and felt the world around them explode to white.

**MFC**

On the outside, Ino and Kakashi watched as the two powers collided; brilliant light filled their sight as they felt themselves being thrown backwards. For a second all was chaos, until the light vanished. Groggily, Ino was the first to stand. No longer glowing, both combatants remained still for what felt like ages, until one fell to the side. Still standing, the pink haired girl seemed to stagger forward before her legs gave way. Racing to them, Ino saw Sakura's eyes seemingly grow larger; implanted in her stomach and twisted, her knife was firmly implanted in her body and a large blood patch growing around the wound. Falling onto her back, her breaths grew lighter and lighter, her lungs trying to suck in oxygen needlessly.

Rising slowly, he looked to her. His eyes were full of hurt, regret and pain, watching one of his team mates now knocking on deaths door. He heaved himself to his knees and moved to her side, gently taking one of her hands into his own. It started slowly, but the tears grew, dripping onto Sakura's clothing as Naruto looked on grimly. He could feel her respond to his touch, but he knew she would not register that it was him.

"Sakura, we can still heal you," Ino muttered, trying not to let her tears clog her words.

"Leave me," she gasped, the air becoming harder to inhale.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, causing her to laugh lightly.

"After all of this, you're apologising?"

He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. He could feel her hand grow cold until the whimpering cries of her ragged form cease, her hand unmoving in his own. He opened his eyes and felt the world around him slowly cascade to nothing; Sakura, the pink haired temptress, the love he always wanted and his team mate was dead, her eyes open and smile still evident for all to see. Ino looked to him and began to cry, Kakashi bowing his head as he looked on. Naruto could not tear away his focus on her, his heart numb, but wounded deeply at the same time. She was one in a million, something he always knew and wanted to tell her about. But now there was nothing left to say, no more chances to express what he had felt and find solace in it. _Goodbye Sakura_, he thought as the rain above grew and dripped down his sadden form.

**A/N: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure whether to add one final chapter or leave it as is. It truly is up to you the reader whether this continues or remains where it is. Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are warmly accepted, in all forms.**


End file.
